


An Alien Like You

by FandomOverlady



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Screaming, Sex, im cry, slow to fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomOverlady/pseuds/FandomOverlady
Summary: After years of fighting, Dib is off to college and Zim is left to be alone. That is, until a week of college goes by, and Dib wonders how the little green alien is doing.Prepare yourself for fluff, smut, and everything in between.





	1. F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together

The evening was cold that one fall day. Dib had just come home from his first week at college, the campus not ten miles away from his house. He biked quickly, rain beginning to fall steadily from the dark red sky. The road was old, in need of much repair, cracks on the broken asphalt giving him mini heart attacks as he nearly crashed several times. The sight of his garage gave him a sense of comfort, knowing his home was safe, where he left it. He wondered how his sister was, and his internal question was answered within moments of his stepping into the door, seeing his sister playing some game on her phone at the kitchen table, not even bothering to look up in her brother’s direction. 

“Hey Gaz,” he said, removing his backpack from his shoulders and setting it down by the fridge. Thoughts of new experiments and projects filled his head as he walked up to his room, not bothering to look for his father. He knew his dad was away for a conference off in Russia, for some reason, so he made his way to his room, wishing he could at least say hello to the man. Sitting on his bed, he flipped through the notifications on his phone, no texts to be found but plenty of paranormal magazine subscription emails, mixed with the occasional reminder from one of his college professors. Turning off his phone, he slumped back onto the comforter, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. In the back of his mind, he thought about someone he wished could be with him. Zim. 

How was the Invader? Was he even around? He knew that after they graduated high school he went on vacation, and to the extent of his understanding, Zim had not wrought any havoc on any of the city in his absence. It had been a few weeks, and only one since his arrival at college, the little alien couldn’t have just gone off, could he? He stood up quickly, flapped the collar of his trenchcoat into place, and made his way off back down the stairs. Opening the refrigerator door, he grabbed a can of soda, just in case the green alien would want something to drink. Before leaving, he snagged a candy bar from the pantry and made his way out the door, back onto his bike. He shot out a quick  _ be back later  _ to his sister as he left, waving to her as she kept her eyes on her screen. By the time he made it to Zim’s house, the rain was pouring down, lightning flashing in the distance, thunder following in quick succession. The gnome guards seemed to be offline, as they did not attack him as he stepped onto the front lawn. He gave a quick knock on the door, suddenly greeted by the chipper robot aid. 

“Mary!” GIR said, happy as ever. “What are you doing here!” He asked, smiling. Dib knelt down to pat GIR’s head, smiling as he did. 

“Heya man, I’m just here to see if Zim wants some snacks.” Dib continued to smile at the little blue robot, his hair soaking wet, clinging to his scalp. His clothes did the same, looking more like a thick second layer of skin instead of clothing. 

“Oh, Master is kind of… uhh…” GIR began, turning around to look back into the house. “He’s a little…” GIR tried, thinking of how best to complete his thought. 

“Just let me in,” Dib said, concerned. The robot stepped aside, allowing the young adult entry. What he saw surprised him. The house was exactly how it was when he left. Sure, it hadn’t been too long since he last saw it, but he had expected it to look like absolute trash. Of course there were candy wrappers littered across the floor, but that was nothing new. No, what surprised him was the alien on the couch. His little body was curled up, barely covering one cushion. Was he… sleeping? No, he remembered that Zim’s race didn’t sleep. Or did they? He now took pause to the sight before him, his steps careful and quiet, so as to not disturb the being before him. 

“I can hear you, Dib-human…” Zim said, quietly. Dib let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, moving over to the other side of the couch. “Why are you here?” Came the equally quiet question from the invader. The taller of the two let out a sigh. 

“I honestly don’t know. I wanted to check up on you, I guess,” he replied, opening the can of soda and offering it to the alien next to him. Zim cracked open one eye, his antennae perking up at the sight of the sugar beverage. He took it, nodding his thanks. “I was wondering if you had gotten up to anything nefarious since I left,” Dib admitted. The alien scoffed, sitting up and taking a sip of his drink. A loud crash of thunder boomed outside, Zim jumping as it did. Dib laughed softly, remembering how rain and anything related to it gave the Irken quite a scare. 

“Is my discomfort  _ amusing _ to you, Dib-meat?” Zim hissed, magenta eyes squinting at the chuckling human next to him. Dib shook his head, adjusting his glasses. 

“No, of course not. It’s the fact that it  _ still _ scares you, after all this time. That's what’s funny,” he said. He leaned back against the couch, legs stretching out, his heels touching the floor. 

“Were you always so…” Zim began, looking at Dib’s legs. “ _ Long _ ?” His little body shifted around, moving to face his human company. Dib laughed again, moving to face Zim as well. 

“No, I wasn’t. But, I’ve grown a lot. You were there for it all, so you probably didn’t notice it.” Dib smiled, eyes soft. He didn't fully understand  _ why _ he was so comfortable around the little green menace. Maybe, after years of fighting, he realized it was all so silly. What could he have done, truly, to protect the whole planet at his age when Zim first arrived? For the most part, Zim’s plans failed, and they only did because Zim was a poor invader. Or maybe Earth was just hard to invade. He knew Zim tried to blend in by going to school, and the time it took up to go to school definitely took away time from scheming. “I guess you didn’t have time to notice me grow since we spent so much time trying to kill each other.” Zim laughed. 

“Yes, I tried. You are durable, it seems,” Zim sighed. “So you _really_ came to check in on the mighty Zim?” he asked, incredulous. To Dib, he seemed different. Was he always so quiet? No, he remembered Zim being loud and constantly yelling about something or another. He took the demeanor of the alien as a sign of Zim maturing. Or maybe he was just quiet because he was tired. 

“Yeah. I might hate you but…” He took a deep breath. “I still care, I guess.” He smiled in Zim’s direction, only then noticing that GIR had turned on the TV and planted himself in front of it. Dib was beginning to worry about Zim. He seemed exhausted, and the dull state of his skin left him wondering if he was alright. “Is something wrong, Zim? You seem really tired.” 

“I am…” Zim paused. Should he tell his human adversary what was going on, or would it be best to lie? The Dib was the only person in his life, other than GIR, who seemed to care about him. What did it matter if he told one person how he felt? It's not like the armada was going to care anyway. “I am not well, human. My will to continue my mission has faded since the discovery of my Tallest’s true feelings for me. It has made me tired, and I cannot access the Irken database to update my PAK, so I am rather defeated.” Zim then rubbed his eyes and took another drink of his soda. “You must think me pathetic.” 

“No, I think you’re depressed.” Dib moved closer, placing his hand on the Irken’s shoulder. Zim’s eyes opened slightly wider, his sight focused on his own tiny hands in his lap. “I think you need a friend, Zim,” he said, rubbing his thumb back and forth against the alien’s bony shoulder. Zim sighed, chin dipping down to his chest, eyes closed as his antennae finally drooped. 

“I had you here as a respectable enemy. That is the closest thing I made to a  _ friend _ in my time here on your planet. And I cannot leave, as my ship is out of fuel and my reserves are long gone,” Zim said, exasperation heavy in his words. “Then you  _ left _ for that caw-ledge you spoke of. What else am I to do? Make more useless weapons to fail at conquering your miserable planet again?” His voice began to waver. “I am a defective Irken Invader, a joke to the empire, and now simply a forgotten piece of your past, left to rot… I don’t know if a ‘friend’ could help me through my suffering.” 

Dib felt his heart drop at Zim’s monologue. He didn’t think his departure would have affected the alien so much. “Lucky for you, my college is close by… I’m not gone. I come home every weekend, Zim. Maybe we could hang out when I visit every week… or something, I don’t know.” Zim’s antennae perked up at that, his gaze drifting towards his newfound friend. 

“You would not abandon me? What have I done to earn such a kindness from  _ you _ , of all people?” Zim was somewhat cautious, as he had every right to be. 

“Well, we haven’t tried to kill each other for a few years, right? If we can’t be enemies properly, then we should try being the opposite.” Dib thought his reasoning was fair. Why was he so keen on being Zim’s friend? He had no actual reason to care for the alien, but some part of him did. Some part of him always cared for him, even though a part of him still wanted to open him up on an operating table. 

“I suppose that makes sense. So, we are now ‘friends’?” Zim took another sip from his soda, large glimmering eyes fixed on Dib’s. 

“Yeah, man. Friends.” Dib stuck his hand out to him, offering a shake to confirm their new friendship. Zim’s little hand came to rest against his palm, the tips of his two claws and thumb barely large enough to fit in his hand properly. Dib’s fingers wrapped around Zim’s hand, and with a shake, their pact was formed. 

“Do friends spend the night?” Zim asked, head whipping towards the window as another bolt of lightning flashed in the dark sky. Thunder shook the house, Zim letting out a little chirp of fear. Dib was in a bit of a shock himself, the sound one he hadn’t heard before. He chose to ignore it, opting to answer Zim’s question. 

“Sometimes. Like now, since it  _ is _ coming down pretty hard, it wouldn’t be safe for me to try to get back home. Do you mind if I stay?” 

A little more quickly than he had intended, Zim let out a speedy  _ no _ , thankful for the company as the rain began to pour down harder against the metal roof. Dib chuckled, relaxing against the back cushions of the couch. He wondered where he would sleep, but the night was still young, and that question could be answered later. 

“Do friends sit next to each other?” Zim asked, feeling the distance between them seem too large for their body sizes. He hated to admit it, but he wanted someone to sit next to him and simply hold his hand, or let him rest against them. GIR was great, but his body was cold and stiff. He of course knew what it was like to have Irken friends, but humans were so vastly different, he had no clue how friendship worked on this strange planet. 

“Yeah, they do. Zim?” Dib asked, tapping the alien’s shoulder to get him to look at him. “Do you wanna sit closer? I know thunderstorms scare you, so -”

“Yes,” Zim replied, antennae nearly flat against his head as he looked into Dib’s eyes. Dib didn't expect him to give that answer, but he was pleased to see this new side of his alien. Only then did Dib realize his clothes were still soaking wet, the couch now damp where he sat. 

“Wait, before we sit closer, do you have any spare clothes? Mine are soaked, and water burns you.” Dib cringed internally at how much he knew about Zim, and felt strange how he cared about hurting him with something as simple as wet clothes. He stood up, taking off his trench-coat, his shirt sticking to his body like glue. 

“Yes, the computer can fashion you anything you want. Just ask.” Zim looked away, commanding the computer to dry off the couch, and it did with giant air blasters that dropped from the ceiling, drying off the cushion rapidly. 

“Oh, alright… uh… computer?” Dib tried, the device answering a simple  _ yes _ . “Could you make some sweatpants and a t-shirt for me, please?” 

“What size, human?” It asked, bored. 

“Oh, right. Medium in the waist but long in the legs for the sweatpants in, um… gray?” He squinted one eye, waiting for a reply. 

“And the shirt?” The computer demanded, annoyed. 

“A medium black shirt, cotton please.” Dib waited a few moments before the articles of clothing were deposited at his feet, warm and scented with what smelled like bubble gum. “Woah… thanks…” 

“Whatever,” the computer replied, the comm link cutting out as a blast of lightning struck near the house. The power went out across the block, plunging each house, including Zim’s, into darkness.

“That’s great. Wonderful, really,” Dib said, walking towards the kitchen. 

“Where are you going?” Zim asked, frantic. 

“I’m changing my clothes over here.” Dib rolled his eyes, not like Zim could see. 

“D-don’t go, I can’t see you but please stay here. GIR offlined with the power surge, and…” Dib heard Zim give a small inhale. “I don’t want to be alone in the dark like this.” Zim had more problems than he had expected. 

“Sure, Zim.” Dib caved. He had a weakness for people needing him, no matter who it was. It stroked his ego and made him feel important. Call him fucked up, he never claimed to be a saint. He slowly peeled his shirt up and off of his damp torso, just as a bolt of lightning lit up the house for a few seconds, giving Zim a view of Dib’s pale skin. Zim’s eyes were stuck on his waist, the faint form of a ‘V’ in his musculature visible in the harsh light. He never knew the young adult was as developed as he was. He looked away, certain the Dib would not like his prying eyes to see his unclothed form. Several more moments went by before he heard footsteps come closer, a dip in the couch to be felt as he suddenly heard the breathing of the college student next to him. 

“You can sit closer now. My hair is a little wet, but it isn’t in your way,” Dib said. Zim cautiously crawled towards the other side of the couch, his gloved hands squeaking as he moved forward. Reaching out, he felt the warmth of Dib’s thigh, but quickly took his hand away, opting to simply scoot until he felt Dib’s body against his own. The human let out a huff of breath and gently took hold of Zim’s torso, moving him to rest against his chest. 

“Would you wanna take off your gloves and get comfortable? And your shoulder pads are sharp, so if we are gonna get this close then they need to be off.” Dib felt silly asking the alien to remove his clothing, but he wanted to be comfortable if he was going to be spending the night. Zim felt his face heat, the request to remove his clothing leaving him flustered. Choosing to just go along with it, he moved away and began to take off his boots, then his gloves. His shoulder pads and collar followed suit, leaving him with just his leggings, socks, tunic, and his PAK. 

“Better?” Dib let out a hum of approval, but then moved onto his back, lifting the alien up as he did so. “ _ Unhand _ me, human!” Zim shouted, claws reaching out to scratch before Dib let out a  _ hey I’m just positioning myself, I’m not trying to hurt you idiot _ . He then let his legs spread out along the couch, placing the now docile Zim in the crevice of his legs. “There, see?” Dib said.

“I do see, is this supposed to be comfortable?” Zim asked, sitting in between Dib’s thighs.

“Lay on me, dumbass,” Dib replied. Zim’s eyes bugged out, but Dib couldn’t see. He slowly crawled up to press his chest against Dib’s, his head falling upon the teen’s pecs, his shirt soft and warm against his skin. 

“This is better, you are correct,” Zim admitted. He then felt hands come up to rest on his back, keeping him in his place so he wouldn’t fall. “Do we sleep now?” 

“I’m not tired, but we can if you’d like.” Dib’s chest rose and fell evenly, Zim able to hear the heartbeat faintly. 

“Can we stay awake?” 

“Sure. What do you wanna do?” Dib asked, hands moving to leave Zim’s back, but paused as Zim replied  _ I would like to stay here, but we could talk about things, if that is what friends do _ . One hand came to rest back on Zim’s spine, the other remaining on Zim’s thigh, squeezing slightly. Why did Dib want to be close like this? He could have just as easily let Zim rest his head on his lap, or something much less intimate. Zim wasn’t complaining, so what was wrong with it? His mind told him that he was just trying to comfort his new friend, who clearly had depression and separation issues. He was just comforting him, that’s all. That’s what  _ friends _ do. 

“We can talk, sure. What about?” Dib asked. Zim then proceeded to tell him about his misfortune with his Tallest, his exile and his following sadness. Hours passed, Dib talking about his father and school, being lonely and isolated in his tiny dorm, missing his childhood rivalry and excitement from Zim’s attempts at destroying the planet. He found his eyes struggling to stay open, and when he suggested sleep to the alien on his chest, he saw that Zim had beat him to the punch. Small twitches of his antennae were felt along Dib’s chest, small chittering noises escaping Zim’s mouth in his sleep. The teen stroked Zim’s thigh with his thumb, humming a sound of contentment as he drifted into sleep, the rain a dull noise now, leaving his mind to wander off into unconsciousness. 

  
  



	2. U is for U and Me

Dib awoke with the feeling of pressure against his groin, horror dawning in his mind that he had a boner. Zim was sound asleep on his chest, but his little bottom was resting on top of Dib’s clothed dick. Wow, this was just great. He had a morning boner with his alien…  _ friend _ … sitting right on it. He tried to will it out of existence, but the more he thought about it, the more it strained in his pants.  _ Fuck _ . 

“Zim, hey…” Dib said, nudging the small creature on his chest. Zim only made a little purr and shimmied, his ass rubbing against Dib in a way that felt so  _ wrong _ but  _ good _ . “ _ Shit _ … Zim, man, wake up…” Dib moved him gently, leaving him to rest on the couch, mouth open and drooling. He made his way to the bathroom, happy to find that the water system worked and was running, splashing his face with cold water. That means the power was back on, which was good. He looked in the mirror, staring into his own eyes as he felt his dick die down. 

“Fuck you,” he said to it, wiping his hands on his pants as he walked back to the living room. Zim was still asleep, and he contemplated leaving him there and going home. But that isn’t what friends did. He made his way back to the couch, yawning as he sat down. He gingerly moved Zim to lay in his lap, the alien curling closer, grabbing with his gloveless hand at Dib’s shirt, fisting the fabric tightly. Dib felt an urge to cradle the body in his lap, this level of intimacy a rarity in his life. The last time he held someone like this was when Gaz was a toddler, crying because she had a bad dream. He held Zim’s body close, sitting in silence as he stroked his hand up and down Zim’s side, hopefully comforting him in his own bad dream. Small noises continued to come from the green creature, antennae flitting up and down every few minutes. Dib just closed his eyes and let Zim ride out whatever it was he was going through. He had nowhere to be and nothing else to do. 

He did not have a girlfriend, and he rarely got to be close with anyone. Even though it was _ Zim  _ he was close with, it was better than nothing. Dib, although a maniac when it came to proving himself right, was a genuinely caring person. Even when he was bullied, he was happy to try and save the very people who bullied him when it came to Zim trying to destroy the planet. He wanted someone to protect, and as it turned out, Zim needed protection. He felt as though his whole view on the invader had changed over the course of their night together. Talking about how he felt like nothing more than something for his father to talk about, Zim feeling like he was born to fail… they had more in common than they thought. Now, Dib had an actual friend, and it was still a possibility that Zim would turn on him, but something in his gut knew he wouldn’t. 

“Dib-thing…” Zim said, eyes opening to look up at the tall human he was laying on. 

“Hey, man… you’re up,” Dib said, inwardly cursing himself for stating the obvious. Zim gave a small smile. 

“Is the power functioning properly now?” he asked. Dib nodded. “Then why is GIR still offline?” Dib shrugged. At the mention of his name, GIR whirred to life, laughing as he did so. 

“Guess I fell asleep! Hey, look, Mary’s still here!” GIR pointed at Dib, smiling happily. 

“He was just leaving, GIR.” Zim moved out of Dib’s lap, stretching. 

“Yeah, I gotta go home and shower.” Dib picked up his clothes, folding them. He turned around to see Zim standing right behind him, only then getting a look at his ungloved hands and bare feet. Incredible, they were smooth, no nails anywhere, only sharp tips of claws jutting out from the ends. Fascinating. “Thanks for letting me stay, Zim.” He nodded at the small alien in front of him, who now barely reached his belly button. Had he always been that short? 

“That is what  _ friends _ do… yes?” 

“Totally, yeah,” Dib said, smiling. He gave Zim’s shoulder a gentle pat before walking towards the door, Zim walking behind him to show him out. “See you next week, okay?” 

“Next week, yes. Until then,” Zim replied, closing the door. Dib sighed. What was he getting himself into? He felt his care for his nemesis grow like a rash spreading across his skin. He was happy to finally have a friend, and having his enemy turn into his comrade was shocking to say the least. He biked back home, took a shower, and decided he needed more sleep. His thoughts were too jumbled to stay awake. Gaz didn’t question him when he walked in the house in new clothes, only threw a glance his way and walked off to another room. He dropped to his bed and fell into a fitful sleep, waking in the evening to only grow tired after a few minutes, choosing to fall back asleep until the next morning. 

The weekend ended unceremoniously, his bike ride back to his dorm a speedy forty-five minutes, the sun shining down between the gaps in the city buildings. He walked into his room, its blank walls such a boring color compared to Zim’s red and purple painted walls. He laughed, thinking about Zim was so strange now. He looked on his past fights with him with fondness instead of malice, and thinking of how dumb some of the things they fought over were gave him a warm sensation in his chest. They were so childish, but fed off of the other’s determination to win. 

And so they had their schedule. Dib would go through a week of classes, come home on Friday evenings and spend the night with Zim, watching TV, talking, playing video games, and occasionally cuddling. Dib never called it that, though. That would make him feel  _ things _ , different things that he wasn’t sure he wanted to feel. Zim saw no strangeness in being close with Dib, and actually seemed to be nicer when he was closer to him. Dib, over a few months of keeping this routine with Zim, began to  _ miss _ the alien when he was at school. He would think about things they could do together, what movies he wanted to show him, what sodas he could bring over. He had counted the number of times he had come over, and it came to a hefty fifteen nights. Each time he came over, they would either manage to sit closer or talk about more personal information, caring for each other more as they got to know each other. Dib had learned that Zim actually really liked bananas, and made sure to bring some along with him for their next date…  _ sleep over _ . Not a date. 

Dib would lay awake at night, his thoughts filled with Zim. He was a teenage boy after all, if you consider nineteen to still be a teenager, and the person he was so close with now was often on his mind. It was only natural for him to start thinking of  _ other ways _ he could be spending time with Zim. His most common thought was wondering what Zim had under his tunic, beneath his leggings. Probably some weird vortex hole that would bend anything that tried to enter it in half. Or maybe it was a penis with fangs, venomous and deadly. Maybe it was some pretty little slit that looked like a flower, soft to the touch. Maybe his thoughts would wander to how it would feel to press his lips up against it, burying his head between Zim’s willingly spread thighs, hands gripping the tender flesh as he devoured Zim’s - 

No, that wasn’t a possibility. Zim would never do that, and besides, Dib wasn’t  _ gay _ . He liked girls since he knew what it meant to like anyone. He knew Zim was a guy, but he sure was delicate. He had felt Zim’s body pressed up to his so many times now, he only wished he could touch it more. Feel around his anatomy. His sick desire to cut Zim open still lingered, but he now felt like he couldn’t hurt Zim like that. He wanted to touch where Zim’s body was different from his own, where his biology was inhuman and new. He longed to see what made Zim tick, but knew that he couldn’t outright ask that of him. Well, he could, but would he? What would he say? Would he say yes? Would he let Dib touch him? His thoughts went back to his idea of what truly was between Zim’s legs… His mind wandered to how Zim would react to his touch, his tongue… Sure he’d like to fuck him, but if they were to do anything, Dib was going to be a gentleman and provide the pleasure to his partner before anything. 

He had gone down on a girl or two, but it was only for those single nights, and those Tinder dates never came back. He was told he was good, sure, but they had slept around and experienced better. He had never gotten to have sex with any of them, but that didn’t really matter much to him. He knew for a fact that Zim was a virgin, and since he had never experienced anything like sex, how would he react? Would he be loud? Would he cry? Oh, if Zim cried because of his tongue, he could die happy. He thought of all the ways he could do it, too. So many nights now spent jerking off to the idea of going down on his little green specimen. He had occasionally thought about Zim having a dick to suck, and he would gladly do that too. As he thought those words, he suddenly realized that he had feelings for Zim. And maybe he was just a  _ little bit _ gay. Tomorrow was Friday, and he had a mission. He would get to the bottom of what was between Zim’s thighs, and whatever it was, he would taste.  _ God _ , would he taste. He began to stroke his hardening cock, his fantasy beginning to play out in his mind. 

His personal favorite thought was of the sweet flower between his legs, opening up just for him. He pictured himself on his knees before Zim, who was sitting prettily on a bed, or some soft surface, his thighs spread before him. He imagined it tasted like candy, or honeysuckle, dripping with arousal. His head would linger there, just examining the folds and juices with his eyes. He’d blow out a soft breath against it, would look up to see Zim’s face covered by his hands, his breathing heavy and labored. He would move his hands to hold Zim’s thighs apart, squeezing them gently, the hairless skin quivering beneath his careful touch. Would swipe the tip of his tongue slowly along the slit, finally tasting the sugary sweet drippings. Slowly dipping forward, he would sink his head between Zim’s thighs, the alien’s chirps and bug-like chitters echoing in the room, moans of his name coming from his fanged mouth. Oh, how he would eat. His lips would move and press against the delicate folds, flattening out his tongue to give a broad swipe, licking Zim clean, he -

And then he came in his hand, shame ringing in his ears. His feelings would only increase each time he brought himself to his release at the thought of Zim. He wondered if Zim ever came before… Probably not. Zim probably had no idea what pleasure in the sexual form felt like. He would be damned if he didn’t show him all of the wonderful Earthly pleasures he could think of. Zim was his alien to examine, his alien to play with.  _ His _ . 

The whole day in school that Friday, he could not focus for the life of him. His bike ride home was a speedy thirty minutes, and he quickly showered before heading toward Zim’s house for their Friday night in. Giddy with excitement, he dropped his bike in the front yard, held the bananas close with a few cans of cherry soda and walked right in. Zim was watching some TV and perked up at the sight of his friend. 

“Hello, Dib-human. You are early today!” he said, happiness in his voice. 

“Yeah, I wanted to spend some more time with you today. Here, I have some bananas and soda,” he replied, placing the gifts on the couch next to Zim. Zim made a happy trilling noise, opening a can and peeling one of the bananas as Dib sat. 

“Your generosity never ceases to amaze the mighty Zim. Thank you.”

“Yeah, Mary! Thank you! Master was so excited about it being Friday!” GIR chimed in, bouncing on the ground, quickly opting to roll around until he rolled himself into the next room. Zim laughed and Dib smiled, his knee bouncing with nerves. 

“What is wrong, human?” 

“What?” Dib asked, not sure why Zim would care what’s wrong.

“Your leg keeps moving. Are you agitated? Itchy?” Zim began to move towards Dib’s leg, pressing on his bouncing knee. Dib stopped moving once Zim touched him, and god, did he feel something strange when he felt Zim’s tiny hand on his leg. 

“I’m… I have a lot of thoughts going on in my mind right now, but they’re totally stupid,” Dib confessed. Zim scooted next to him and placed his legs across Dib’s. 

“Tell me! It has been  _ so boring _ this week. I would like to hear something new,” Zim commanded more than asked. Dib closed his eyes, took a deep breath, tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Well, I’ve been, uh… I have been thinking about you. A little.” Dib looked down at the thin legs over his own, one of his hands coming to rest on them. 

“Me? Marvelous! The mighty Zim deserves more brain cells working on thinking of him!” Zim said with a laugh. “No, seriously, me?” Dib nodded. “Why?” 

“I was wondering some things about…”  _ your body that I want to taste  _ “your biology. You’re an alien, so it is naturally something that intrigues me.” Was the half lie good enough?

“Why didn’t you just ask? Examine me if you wish, I know you don’t want to hurt me anymore. I don’t have an operating table, but I have an x-ray gun. Wanna use it?” Zim offered. Dib’s jaw was slack, his eyes hazy as he absorbed what Zim just said. 

“Wait, just  _ ask _ ? That’s all I had to do?” Zim smiled and nodded. He got up and commanded his computer to supply him his x-ray gun. 

“It works best without this tunic, so give me a moment and I will -”

“W-wait, wait, you’re just gonna strip? Right here?” Dib clung to the couch like a drowning man clinging to a life line. 

“Yes, Dib-thing. You’re gonna see me shirtless anyway, might as well do it here. You humans and your shame of your bodies, it truly is an Earthen oddity,” Zim said, taking the tunic off. His body was thinner than Dib had expected. His jutting collarbones and clavicles were prominent against his pale green flesh. He handed Dib the x-ray gun, which Dib took with a shaky hand. “Do you wish for me to lay down or just stand here?” Zim asked. 

“Do you have another room we could do this in? Anyone could see you from the windows.” Not like a part of Dib didn’t want to expose Zim to the world as an alien, but if anyone was going to claim him as their discovery, it was Dib. Zim was  _ his  _ alien to examine, no one else’s. 

“We have a bedroom that I don’t use. There is only one window but it faces the back wall that no one can see through. Would that be better?” 

“Yeah, that works.” Dib stood up, waiting for Zim to lead. He began to walk to the back of the house and up the stairs past the bathroom. Zim opened a door to the left of the stairs once they reached the top, leading them to a room. It was immaculately clean, to Dib’s surprise. “How is this place so clean?”

“The computer does a whole house cleaning program once a week, and even though I don’t use this room, it still cleans it. Irken technology is truly incredible compared to anything else I’ve experienced.” Zim trailed off towards the end, sad for a moment at the thought of his former home. 

“That’s pretty cool. How does this thing work?” Dib asked, not wanting to press a wrong button and fry his hand. Zim came over and pointed to one of the buttons on the left.  _ This one will scan, the dial will go through each organ. _ “Cool… okay, uhm…” Dib stepped away from Zim. “Just stay there, I guess.” He held out the x-ray gun, pressed the button, and watched as Zim’s entire anatomy was displayed on the screen of the handle. He sat down on the large bed, scrolling through each little image. 

“If you press the button on the right, it will display it on the wall,” Zim offered. Dib did as Zim suggested, a larger image projecting on the wall in front of them. Dib put the gun down and walked over to the projection, inspecting what he saw. Zim would zoom in on the parts Dib seemed most curious about. Once Dib moved his way down past Zim’s equivalent of a heart, lungs, and intestines, he suddenly was face to face with Zim’s reproductive organs, or at least that is what he assumed they were. 

“What are these?” He asked, feigning ignorance. 

“Those are what we used to use to reproduce. They don’t work anymore, as we are made in little pods and come out when we are able to survive on our own,” Zim said, matter of factly. 

“So, are there female and male Irkens?” Dib pondered, hand coming to press up against the wall. 

“Yes, but we all have the same sexual organs.” Zim seemed uninterested. 

“What are they?” Dib couldn’t help but ask. He  _ needed _ to know what he was going to be putting in his mouth. He was desperate to know what he would get to taste and devour. 

“Well, we have an equivalent to a penis, but it is in a sheath inside our feminine part. All Irken used to be able to get pregnant and impregnate. Though, only when an Irken was in a dominant position did they have their reproduction spike unsheath. More often than not, the taller of the two mating Irken would be the dominant one. At least, that’s what I learned when my PAK was installed.”

Dib was astounded at the lengthy explanation, but he got his answer. Zim had a pussy  _ and _ a dick.  _ Oh _ , this was going to be an interesting night. He turned away from the projection slowly, walking to Zim and turning off the device. He sat next to him on the bed, trying to summon all of his powers of seduction. Sure, Zim was an alien, but seduction was a universal language. Zim turned to look at him, legs swinging back and forth as he simply looked at the human next to him. Since when did Dib look… handsome? No, he has always been handsome to Zim. 

“May I… examine you physically?” Dib asked, voice low. Zim felt the atmosphere shift, but pushed aside his thoughts and simply nodded. “I need a verbal confirmation, Zim. May I touch you?”

“If it… grants you scientific understanding, then yes. You may,” Zim confirmed.

“Okay, Zim. I’m gonna need you to lay back on the bed, please.” Zim complied and moved back, his body taking up such little space on the large bed. The purple sheets complimented his mint green skin, Dib noted. He himself moved to crouch over the alien, hands starting at Zim’s face, finally feeling his skin. Soft and poreless, he felt the delicate cheekbones and the divots in his skull where normal human ears would be. Roaming down further, he ran his fingers along his neck, his chest, the bones thin and lightweight. Could they be hollow? No, Zim was too durable to have hollow bones. Dib pressed along his abdomen, feeling the different placement of organs and which ones protruded more compared to others. Zim was breathing softly, his eyes closed as Dib continued his touching. The teen’s hands moved to Zim’s arms, taking off the black gloves and delicately touching and bending the three appendages. He felt the makings of two groupings of bones in his fingers, almost like they fused together to form two clawed fingers instead of four. 

“You okay?” Dib asked, pausing in his examination. 

“Yes, I just have never been touched by another, so it is odd.” Zim seemed nervous. Dib had explored his whole upper body, and the only thing left were his legs, feet, and… 

“I can stop, if you want.”  _ I can’t stop, I’m so so close… _

“No, it’s alright. Shall I remove my leg garments and boots now? Or do you need to examine further?” Zim asked, his hands coming to the waistline of his leggings. 

“No, let me…” Dib offered, his hand moving to rest on top of Zim’s. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Dib continued. “A thorough examination would include all of the body being reviewed, if that’s alright.” His reasoning was  _ just _ good enough to pass. Zim nodded, moving his hand away, a tremble in it that hadn’t been there previously. “It’s alright, okay?” Dib said, comfort heavy in his voice. His hands went to Zim’s shiny boots and socks, taking them off and gently placing them on the ground. He looked at Zim’s feet, held them and felt their bone structure. They were similar to his hands, really. Now came the leggings. Did Zim wear anything underneath? Dib decided to look down and away from Zim’s crotch as he slid the leggings down and off of his little alien, opting to bide his time and examine his legs instead. He felt along the muscles and tendons, his fingers lightly grazing over the skin. 

Looking away and up to Zim’s eyes, he held eye contact for a long moment before asking Zim a very important question. “Do you trust me?” 

“ _ Yes _ …” And that was all he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	3. C is for Come for Me

Taking a deep breath, his eyes made the slow descent down to Zim’s middle, his privates covered by his closed thighs. Dib tried to push away his fantasies and gently pried Zim’s legs open, Zim’s vagina in full view. His eyes went dark for a moment before he remembered he was  _ examining _ him. He moved a little closer, further spreading Zim’s thighs apart, a small sound of flesh parting as he saw the petal-like lips unfurl. The skin was a light green before it transitioned to an almost bubblegum pink, shiny and plump as it caved in towards the opening. He thought to ask for permission, but instead moved his hand towards it and ghosted his index finger along one of the petals. He took a deep breath, the scent of Zim’s sex filling his nose. It was almost like honey, but with a hint of metal. He couldn’t get enough. It was taking all of the willpower within him not to dive down between those spread thighs and feast. He moved his finger up to his lips and swiped his tongue out to taste, making eye contact with the alien before him as he did. Zim let out an exasperated sigh before closing his eyes and chittering. 

“What is this,  _ Dib _ ?” came his shaky question. “Are you going to breed me?” His small hands fisted the comforter rapidly, opening and closing, opening and closing. That word.  _ Breed _ . 

“No, Zim… I just…” Dib let out a frustrated whine he didn’t know he had been holding in. “I…  _ fuck _ , this is hard to say.” 

“Wh-what is your intent with me? Did you try and  _ seduce _ me to put your breeding spike in me and  _ leave _ ?” he exclaimed, antennae straightening. 

“ _ No _ ! No, of course not, I wouldn’t just  _ leave _ … Not after you let me do  _ this _ !” He gestured towards where Zim’s thighs parted before him. 

“Then  _ what _ exactly did you want to do with me?” Zim’s large magenta eyes squinted at him in the soft light of the room. Dib keened and bent forward, kissing Zim’s stomach before looking up and groaning. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Zim, I wanna  _ taste _ you, I wanna taste you  _ so fucking bad _ , it’s all I think about. I think about it in class, when I go to bed,  _ all the fucking time _ , please, let me taste you,” Dib finally admitted. 

“You wish to  _ EAT _ Zim?!” Zim nearly screamed. 

“No! Not  _ that _ kind of taste… you really don’t know what I mean, do you?” Dib let out a sigh. Zim shook his head, eyes glancing up and down Dib’s body. His eyes got slightly darker as he looked back up to the alien in front of him. “Would you let me show you what I mean?” 

“Do you plan to hurt me?” came Zim’s timid response. 

“No, never… never again, of course not,” Dib assured. Zim contemplated for a moment before nodding  _ then you may proceed… _ “Oh fuck,  _ thank you _ , oh my god,” Dib let out, kissing all along Zim’s chest. “May I kiss you?” he asked, breathless. Zim nodded, Dib leaning in to capture Zim’s lips. His hands came to hold the alien’s face, fingers splayed out so he could hold him in place and feel his facial muscles and bones move as they kissed. His tongue quietly requested entrance, and Zim let him in. Their tongues moved around each other, lips mashing as they shared their breath and moaned into the movements. Dib pulled away, saliva leaving his lips shiny. Little claims of praise and gratitude fell from Dib’s mouth as he kissed and suckled his way down Zim’s body.  _ Holy shit, it’s happening, it’s happening just how I dreamed it to happen, oh my fuck, oh my god _ his mind was racing. He beckoned Zim to move closer to the edge of the bed, and when he was positioned on his knees with Zim’s thighs spread before him, he then acknowledged his aching erection. But he ignored it. This was for  _ Zim _ , not him. 

His hands came to grip Zim’s thighs, gingerly spreading them open. What he hadn’t accounted for in his fantasy was Zim asking questions. 

“Is this where you eat me now?” Zim asked, eyes a slightly darker shade of magenta than they were before. Dib took a shaky breath, shifting closer to his prize. 

“Yeah, Zim… This is where I… where I  _ taste _ you… take a deep breath for me ok?” Zim did as he was told, and with a surge of confidence, he slowly moved forward and pressed his lips to the delicate petals of Zim’s sex. Oh, it tasted like heaven. Like cotton candy and sharp metal, his tongue laved along the folds of Zim’s pretty little cunt, losing himself in the moment. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, his fingers squeezing the skinny thighs he was nested between. Zim was beginning to let out shakier and shakier breaths, small chirps and clicks coming from the back of his throat. The alien pushed himself up on his elbows, watching as Dib moved his lips against his opening. He moaned and threw his head back, pressing his hands to his eyes and mouth as he felt an overwhelming pleasure take over his nether regions. Dib’s tongue was just so  _ soft _ and  _ wet _ … 

Dib moaned as he tasted some of Zim’s natural lubricant seep from his entrance, pushing even closer into the now spit slicked petals of Zim’s dainty sex. Zim’s clicking and chittering only getting louder as Dib continued to devour him, whining as Dib backed away to breathe. 

“Wh… why did you  _ stop _ ?” 

“You want me to keep going?” Dib asked, taking a deep breath as though he hadn’t been able to breathe for several minutes, already leaning forward to press a kiss to the glistening plump pussy before him. A mischievous thought came to his head as he continued to tease. “Ask nicely, space boy, and I will…”

“Please, Dib-human… continue,  _ please _ …” Zim begged, faster than Dib thought he would, though he wasn’t complaining that the alien gave in so quickly. Dib hummed and claimed Zim’s sex once more, licking upwards to feel a tiny bulb near the top. “Is this sensitive?” He asked. 

“ _ Very… _ ” Zim breathed out, eyes dark as he watched Dib close in on his clitoris. He suckled it until it was puffy and nearly red, moving in to mouth and push his tongue into the tight heat of Zim’s pussy. 

“O-oh, Dib…” Zim moaned, antennae rattling as his thighs began to shake. Dib began to stroke his tongue up and down the length of Zim’s quivering sex, pausing with each upstroke on Zim’s clit, each time bringing Zim closer and closer to climax. Zim felt white heat in his stomach, tingling sensations of fireworks where Dib’s tongue stroked him, his inner walls clenching around nothing as he was stimulated. 

“D-Dib… I feel  _ hot _ … wh-what is this?” His hands scrambled along his own abdomen, frantic. The teen placed his hand on Zim’s lower stomach, holding him there. 

“Just let the feeling happen, you’ll enjoy it.” He kissed Zim’s bud softly, breathing cool air on it, Zim’s thighs shaking more violently. His hands came to grip the blanket below him, knuckles a pale green as his skin was stretched. 

“I most certainly will  _ not _ ! I-I am going to die from this heat! Zim will  _ explode _ !” he yelled, his quads stiffening and relaxing in rapid succession. Dib just kept on, relishing in Zim’s pulse quickening. His tongue slowly fucked in and out of Zim’s entrance, his thumb coming to rub his clit in slow circles. 

“ _ Oh _ ! Don’t do  _ that _ , the heat is only hotter! Dib!” Zim cried out, tears falling from his eyes. His mouth began to move, but the noises that escaped were alien, his native tongue. The clicking and chittering only got faster, Zim’s thighs shaking nearly uncontrollably by Dib’s ears. Dib couldn’t get enough of it all. The taste, the sound, the smell… He could cum right there. Zim was breathing hard, crying in pleasure previously unknown to him. He couldn’t help but press fervent kisses to the alien below him, chants of Zim’s name falling from his lips freely, lust oversaturating every word. 

“Dib, Dib…  _ Something _ is building inside m-me, I don’t -”

“Let it happen, baby. Let me make you feel  _ good _ …” Dib kept on. His jaw was beginning to hurt but he could go on for hours. Zim moaned, Dib’s eyebrows furrowing in maddening satisfaction as he felt the alien’s sex begin to quiver around his lips. He ravished Zim then, tonguing him for all he was worth, stroking his puffy clit, the sounds of desperation from Zim’s little chirps increasing in intensity until Zim took a breath and cried, fear evident in his voice. 

“D-Dib, what… what is this  _ feeling _ ? I  _ can’t _ \- I can’t stop it, what is going on -” But Dib cut him off with a thrust of his tongue, the alien’s hips grinding against his face. Dib whined as he felt arousal rush through his veins, fingertips pressing into the meat of Zim’s thighs. He felt his stomach tense as the need to cum grew stronger, Zim’s pleasure only adding to his own. Zim’s rutting grew frantic, tears cascading down his pretty green cheeks as he ran from his upcoming release. The sensation of climax was foreign and scary to the little green thing, and, not knowing what else to do, he pushed away the eclipse of his ecstasy. Little did he know that edging himself would only make the impending orgasm even stronger.

Once Dib felt Zim had irrevocably lost the race against his inevitable orgasm, he knew the alien was done for. He moaned as he watched Zim fall apart. He tried calling out to Dib for aid, but instead let out a high pitched whine, back arching like a bow, his pussy quivering and pulsing against Dib’s lips and along his tongue. Clicks and chirps erupted from Zim’s open mouth, eyes closed in ecstasy previously unknown to him.  _ Yes, Zim, cum for me…  _

Zim was encased in bliss. He felt a rush of heat wash from his spine, down to his core, right up to where Dib’s lips met his most delicate of places. With a slam of pleasure, he felt the air taken from his body, arching up as though pulled by the strings of some phantom puppeteer. His slender thighs shook as oblivion washed over him, screaming out in Irken slurs, euphoria taking the place of his forgotten fear. 

Dib’s ears were listening to angelic moans and sounds as Zim peaked in his climax, thin thighs shaking in his hands as he kept suckling him through it. Zim slumped down, convulsing in little bursts, his orgasm lasting longer than a minute as Dib gently stroked him with his tongue. The little green creature went limp, his body going lax as he lingered in the afterglow.

The teen remained where he was, though. Closing his eyes and moaning into Zim’s sex, he suckled the petals and lapped at the slowly leaking cum from his entrance. Zim’s little hips occasionally pulsed upwards as Dib eased him out of his climactic state. Hands massaging along his thighs to bring him back to reality. He groaned as he indulged in the delicate flesh of Zim’s sex, Zim’s little trembles and sighs indicative enough that he was nearly down from his high. Once he saw that Zim was back on Earth, Dib moved up off his knees. Kissing his way up Zim’s shaking body, he claimed his lips in a kiss as he moved his hands to play with Zim’s antennae. 

“O-oh…  _ fuck _ …” Zim moaned, hips lifting up to meet Dib’s. Dib looked from Zim’s face to his hand back to Zim’s face, two and two adding together, indicating that his antennae were also quite sensitive. 

“A-are you…” Dib began, Zim’s flushed face catching him off guard. “Are you horny  _ again _ , Zim?” To which Zim only nodded, eyes wet with unshed tears. “You just had your first orgasm and yet…” Dib backed up to lift the alien and place him in the center of the bed, hovering over him. “Yet you can’t get enough.” His thumb and forefinger went to stroke Zim’s left antenna, Zim keening in response, his claws coming up to grip Dib’s shirt tightly. The sounds pouring from the alien’s mouth were so inhuman, which only turned Dib on more. His long trench-coat covered them like a shield 

“Please, Dib-thing…” Zim started, eyes glazing over as Dib rubbed the tip of his antenna. 

“Please  _ what _ , Zim?” Dib cooed, his aching dick beginning to hurt with how hard he was. Zim chittered and lifted his hips to meet Dib’s, the contact to his erection knocking the wind out of him. “You want me?” Dib questioned. “Want me to  _ breed _ you, baby?” Zim trilled, thrusting up into Dib’s pelvis again. “I need you to tell me what you want, Zim…”

The mighty alien let out a groan, several clicks following shortly after. “I want…” he started. Puffing out a breath, his hands made their way to Dib’s neck, pulling him closer. “I  _ want _ you to keep making me feel  _ good _ , Dib-human…” Dib’s thumb and forefinger continued to play with Zim’s antennae, switching between the left and right, each time causing the alien to release a series of fast paced chitters. Dib wanted to continue, too, his lust for the creature below him only growing with every passing minute. 

“How, Zimmy?” he demanded. 

“ _ Hnnn _ … use your fingers…” Zim whispered, shivering as he spoke. Dib only then noticed that Zim was completely naked while he remained fully clothed, no blankets to cover him in the chilly room. Dib leaned back to take off his trenchcoat, tossing it to the side, along with the t-shirt he wore beneath it. Zim’s eyes were large as he watched Dib undress, the still relatively hairless chest of the teen more defined than he had thought. Dib pulled off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. He pulled Zim close to his chest, stood up, and maneuvered them below the covers, billowing them over their heads, leaving them in their own little bubble. 

“Use my fingers?” Dib repeated. His index finger gently circled around Zim’s entrance, pressing in gently until he felt the muscle give in and accept his digit. “Like this?” 

“Y-yes…  _ yes, just like that _ …” Zim sighed, hips arching to meet Dib’s finger as it curled upwards. Stalking forwards yet keeping his finger inside his alien, he captured Zim’s lips in a kiss, his other arm bending to support his weight next to Zim’s head. Zim, being a fast learner, crept his hand down towards Dib’s erection, eyes going wide at how large it was. Dib hissed at the contact, eyes closing in bliss at the feeling of  _ finally _ being touched. Reaching up to gently take off Dib’s glasses, Zim cooed as the taller of the two stroked his inner sweet spot, red heat searing through his spine as pleasure flooded every nerve in his body. 

“Let me  _ hear _ you, Zim…” demanded the teen. Moving his hand away from Zim’s antenna, he gripped the smaller of them by his waist, fingertips pushing in hard enough to bruise. Zim’s thighs rose to wrap around Dib’s torso, small ankles locking together against the small of his back, trapping him. It was as though Zim’s inner walls were squeezing his finger further into him, holding him prisoner. “ _ Zim _ …” he began, about to repeat himself when Zim let out a shrill cry at the introduction of Dib’s middle finger. Releasing a moan of his own, Dib descended to press open mouthed kisses along Zim’s chest, no nipples to suck but he didn’t mind. He went momentarily blind as Zim pressed another experimental touch to his cock, air pushing out of his lungs harshly. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Zim…  _ shit _ ,” he groaned, the small hand stroking against his tip causing him to thrust forward. His fingers pumped in and out of the little alien at an even pace, and if Zim’s quivering thighs were anything to go by, then he was doing a pretty good job. Zim whined at the feel of Dib’s dick in his palm, the firmness and length only increasing his arousal. He had never had sex, but damn if he didn’t want to now. Surging forward, Zim reached to pull Dib’s boxers down, his cock finally bobbing free. It was long, nearly seven inches, and thick. The head was a rosy red, leaking some clear fluid that Zim wanted to taste. Panting, he let out a chitter as Dib just watched him, fingers still inside him. Said fingers gave a little stroke, reminding Zim they were still there. 

“What, Zim?” Dib asked, rubbing his thumb over the alien’s little clit, relishing in the involuntary trill he let out from the contact. 

“Your member…” Zim breathed. “It is quite large.” The statement took Dib by surprise. Sure, he knew he wasn’t average but no one had seen his dick before in this context. The compliment made him blush, but he bit his lip to push away the rush of warmth to his heart, not wanting to show too much emotion. To give his thanks, he took Zim’s lips in his, biting the flesh as he pulled away. 

“You think it’s big, huh?” Dib wanted to be complimented more. He so rarely received praise, the sound of it was like music. 

“Yes… it is impressive, Dib-thing,” Zim replied. His hips rolled into Dib’s moving fingers, another climax creeping down his spine. “Do you wish to breed now?” 

“ _ What _ ?” Dib deadpanned. His eyes were wide, fingers stilled in their motion as the words bounced around his head. Zim whined at the lack of movement, wiggling his hips to get Dib’s attention back on where it should be. 

“Are you deaf? Do you wish to  _ breed _ now?” he repeated. 

“I  _ heard _ you, idiot. I-I just…” Dib trailed off, pulling his fingers out of the warmth of Zim’s sex. “I haven’t ever had sex before, Zim. A-and neither have you.” 

“What is your point?” Zim was quick to ask. 

“Do Irkens have a concept of virginity?” 

“What is this ‘vur-gin-itty’?” Zim felt the word in his mouth, oblivious to the concept. Dib licked his fingers clean, the sweet yet bitter taste nearly intoxicating. 

“It’s this title you have when you haven’t had sex before. You lose your virginity once you do it… it’s kind of a big deal to some people.” Dib swallowed as he finished his sentence, Zim’s eyes wide and thoughtful. 

“Is it that you wish to do this with a human female counterpart, and not the mighty Zim?” The alien asked, timid. 

“No! I just don’t know how  _ you _ feel about  _ me  _ being your first… this is like, my biggest wet dream. Having sex with an alien, losing my  _ virginity _ to an  _ actual alien _ ? I mean… come on, Zim. That’s pretty fucking awesome for a nerd like me,” Dib admitted. Zim seemed to ponder his words carefully. His legs trembled around Dib’s middle as he sat more upright, the space between them warm and scented with arousal. 

“Over these past few months, you and I have grown…  _ close _ . Yes?” His eyes flitted up to Dib’s, who nodded in agreement. “I have not been this close with anyone before. I would enjoy you being my first.” Zim looked away, suddenly growing shy. How unlike him, the mighty Zim, embarrassed at his own virginity. Dib took his jaw between his index finger and thumb gently, turning his face back towards him. 

“Wanna make it so that I’m your first and last?” Dib offered, hopeful. How much better would life be if his very own alien was his boyfriend? Examinations all the time, samples of DNA whenever he wanted, and sex upon sex upon sex. He would teach Zim everything he knew, and then some. Zim seemed nervous at the proposition. “I would never get tired of you or ever leave. How could I leave a fucking  _ alien _ , Zim? Let alone an alien like you.”

“An alien like me?” Zim chanted. Nodding, Dib explained. 

“You’re cute, man. You’re interesting, funny, and  _ so _ tiny… I have a lot to learn about you. If you’d have me, maybe we could be a bit more than friends?” Zim’s antennae twitched. 

“More than friends? As in -”

“Your boyfriend, yes. Your partner,” Dib confirmed. Zim nodded as he mulled the words over. Dib’s erection throbbed, his libido still wild as he spoke with his alien lover. He really wanted Zim to say yes. 

“That would be acceptable.” The response came out so quickly that Dib had to take a moment to absorb what he was told. 

“You mean it?” Dib’s heart was racing, he felt his stomach flutter and a smile form on his face, eyes filled with happiness as he let the words sink into his heart. Zim nodded and gave a small smile, moving to take Dib’s face in his hands as he gave him a soft kiss. 

“Your eyes are large. I always thought it was just the glasses you wore,” Zim commented. Both boys laughed, kissing between giggles. “Do you wish to do the acquiring of my virgini-tee now?” 

“Y-yeah, yeah Zim, let’s do it.” 

This was gonna be a wild night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon <3


	4. K is for Kiss Me Breathless, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh u want smut? Mhm k then

Dib took off his boxers, sitting up fully, the covers falling down against his shoulders, exposing Zim to the cool air. The little alien shivered, squeezing his thighs tighter around the human’s middle. Dib rubbed his thumb over Zim’s clit again, a gush of fluid seeping out of his entrance in response. 

“Wait!” Zim yelped. Dib paused, only to continue to rub slowly against Zim’s little clit. Biting back a moan, Zim continued. “Y-you serviced me with your mouth, is it not required I do the same?” Dib only chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the alien softly. 

“No, baby. This, from what I’ve heard, will feel much better than any type of oral stimulation you could give me. But I’m down for you to do that for me later.” He smiled before rubbing the tip of his dick against Zim’s slick opening, the heat coming from it taking his breath away. He bit his lip, holding in the sounds he so desperately wanted to make. Eyes closed, he took a moment to steady himself before he felt an overwhelming heat rush through him like a bolt of lightning, passion burning anew with hot flames. He looked down at the alien beneath him, who was now blushing a deep shade of emerald. 

“You’re beautiful…” Dib whispered, barely loud enough for Zim to hear. Zim looked away, a shiver wracking through his delicate frame. 

“As are you, Dib-human…” Zim shakily replied, only then making eye contact with the human above him. The rather _ long _ human, he noted. It was Dib’s turn to blush at the unexpected compliment, and as he did, Zim pushed himself up so that their lips met. The kiss was soft, sweet like honey and so bitterly fast. Dib wanted to kiss Zim forever, but time would not allow for such pleasures, it seemed. Falling back down slowly, Zim’s hips pushed upwards and against Dib’s erection, taking him by surprise. His arousal was now in a state of utter desperation, his need to release growing stronger with each passing second. The tip of his cock was nearly pained as he began to press into the welcoming heat of Zim’s cute little pussy. Zim, shaking all over, let out a needy whine as he felt the tip of Dib’s cock press into him. Ragged breaths were shared between the two as the human inched further into the warm cavern of the alien, Dib’s thumb circling Zim’s tiny clit all the while. 

“D-Dib… it is…” Zim said as Dib was nearly halfway inside him. 

“_Hah _… wh-what?” Dib moaned. The heat was all encompassing, his vision growing blurry around the edges. Zim let out a series of clicks and trills as Dib pushed in a little more. 

“That _ heat_… it's… _ it’s back,_” Zim cried, thighs quivering. “Why? What is this _ feeling_?” 

Dib was nearly taken aback. Did Zim not even know what an orgasm was?

“Zimmy… _ baby _ … l-look at me,” Dib commanded, to which the extra-terrestrial complied. “Do you not know what an orgasm is?” Zim’s eyebrows scrunched. He let out a sudden high pitched keen as Dib pushed in just a bit more - so close to being fully inside, their hips mere centimeters from pressing flush against each other. The thumb pressing in gentle circles around Zim’s clitoris sped up slightly, his desire to hear Zim’s sexual naivety driving him wild. He was truly with the purest virgin the universe had to offer, and he was all for _ Dib _ to have. What a world. 

“N-no…” Zim admitted. Dib could only smile, watching as the alien’s face contorted in pleasure as he sped up his ministrations. “Why? Is it something bad?” 

“No, it’s a really good thing. You’ll get yours again soon.” Dib could feel the heat sinking down into his core, his orgasm fast approaching. Zim was so _ hot _ and _ tight _, and he could have sworn he felt a bunch of little feelers moving along his dick in undulating motions, like a wave of ribbed muscle coaxing his cock further into the velvet heat. He was sure he felt Zim’s inside quake as he pushed in the last inch, but his mind was quickly overtaken with blinding white heat, vision going blank as he felt his release spill from him. 

Zim, who’s insides were already boiling with the inescapable heat of his arousal, felt a sudden spill of something warm and wet inside him. That last bit of heat added to his tiny body sent him spasming into another mind numbing orgasm, back arching upwards as his inner walls roiled like an ocean in a storm. Dib’s thumb continued to massage his abused pink clit as he came, drawing out the pleasure as long as he could. Zim’s mouth was open in a silent cry, chitters in his throat coming out muted and hoarse. 

Dib was in a world of his own, his dick pulsing so hard he was almost certain it would explode. Warmth blossomed in his chest as the afterglow of orgasm swept over him like a veil. He leaned down and cupped the back of Zim’s smooth head, taking his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues moved together in tandem, teeth scraping each others’ flesh as their breathing grew heavier. Zim tested pushing his reptilian tongue a little further, until it rubbed the back of Dib’s throat, who pulled back, gasping for air. His pupils were blown, no honey brown color to be seen as he looked at the string of saliva connecting their lips break. Zim smirked. 

“_Holy shit_…” Dib said as he dove back in and brought their lips together once more. Between breaths, Dib managed to say _ do that again_, to which Zim happily obliged. He snaked his tongue into Dib’s throat, successfully choking him. Only when he felt Dib slow down their kisses did he know he had to pull out, giving the human the air he so desperately needed to inhale. Zim let out a squeak as he felt Dib’s cock begin to grow firm once again, still seated inside him. Pulling back, Zim pressed one of his tiny hands to Dib’s chest, pushing him onto his back. Both partners let out a sigh as Zim seated himself fully upon Dib’s growing erection. 

“That feeling just now... was _ that _ an orgasm?” Zim pondered, eyes large as he swayed his dainty hips. Dib groaned, licked his lips, nodded.

“Y-yeah - _ fuck _\- yeah, that was it, Zim…” 

Zim thought for a moment before humming, then saying: “I would like to have more of them.” Dib couldn’t help but chuckle, despite his better judgement. “What is so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing, I just have a tall order that - _ hah _ \- that I’m _ more _ than happy to fill. That’s all, _ shit_…” Dib moaned as Zim moved his hips, his erection stiffening in the velvety clutch of Zim’s tight little pussy. His hips rocked of their own accord, pushing a gasp out of the trembling green creature above him. He truly was a freak, wasn’t he? Fucking a literal alien. He must have had some issues but felt none too upset about them, since he was losing his virginity to the alien he once wanted to murder. Sex was sex, but this was… different. This was a declaration of his affection and love for his enemy turned partner. His hands came to grasp Zim’s petite hips, helping him bounce along his shaft. 

“D-Dib… _ Irk_…” Zim cursed, his inner walls rippling around Dib’s member. “O-oh…” 

“You like that, baby?” Dib asked. His hips were thrusting at a faster pace, sweat began to form on his abdomen from the activity. Zim trilled and nodded fervently, clawed hands gripping Dib’s larger shoulders. Dib felt like he was on fire, but he wanted to stay in the inferno forever. Amber eyes were glazed over as the thighs around his torso began to tremble from the effort, Zim’s tiny body growing tired from staying upright. Their rhythm slowed enough for Dib to take a hold of the alien’s body and shift them so Zim’s back was against the comforter once again. 

Dib took a breath before he paused their movements. “I don’t wanna just be… just be _ fucking_, Zim.” He searched the magenta orbs beneath him for answers to all of his questions, confirmations to all of his speculations. He swam through their rose water lenses and found his utopia, never wanting to leave. 

“Is there s-something else we are doing in this moment, Dib-beast?” Zim questioned. His thighs began to relax and fall, spreading wide as Dib moved down to rest on his forearms, his nose inches away from where Zim’s nose would be, if he had one. He studied the face so close to his, memorizing every little detail. The poreless skin, the dark green flush to his pointy cheekbones, his delicate eyelashes that framed his pretty pink eyes so nicely. If he was lucky, he would be able to see that face every night from now on. 

“Yeah… it’s called love making.” Dib flushed as he said the words of reverence, voice softening as he ended his sentence. The difference between fucking and love making was so vast, but he knew that what he wanted wasn’t just to casually have sex with Zim. He knew that fucking was casual or meant for sex with less meaning. He had only heard of love making between, well, lovers. Those who cherished each other endlessly. 

“That would imply that -”

“_I love you_, yeah. You’re right.” Dib beat him to the punch, casting his heart on the line, waiting for it to be smashed to pieces. “I do, Zim. I have for years now.” Zim was speechless. What an odd thing to say in the middle of a mating session, but it did not upset him. No, it made him feel quite the opposite of upset. His squeedilyspooch jumped at the thought of Dib loving him. With bated breath, Dib waited, praying to whatever thing controlled the universe that Zim felt the same. 

“In a way I…” Zim started, then looked away. His face softened as he thought back to their petty arguments and pointless fights. Thought back to the day Dib left for his higher education, and how lonely he felt. Sure, he had GIR, but the helpless little thing was hardly considered company. He felt a longing for the attention Dib had given him, and when they started spending the nights together, he felt completed. Whole. Is that what love is? Looking back to the patient human above him, he smiled, fangs peeking past his thin lips. “I love you, Dib, as well.” The human teenager gave an audible sigh of relief, forehead pressing to Zim’s. 

“Oh my _ god_, I am so happy for that…” Dib said, rolling his hips forward. Zim let out a moan, overcome with emotions he was unfamiliar with. The two kissed again, languid and slow, Dib’s saliva making Zim’s lips sizzle, but only slightly. Tongues slid over and under each other, teeth scraped lips and blood rushed to the damaged flesh, bruises left in the wake of the massacre. Green thighs spread further apart, opening the glistening flower even more, only for Dib’s eyes to see, Dib’s mouth to taste, Dib’s hands to touch. His larger hands felt and caressed all over Zim’s much smaller body, worshipping the scars, old and new, left behind from their quarrels. Breathless declarations of love were shared as the two moved in tandem, blankets long forgotten as heat built between them. 

“_Jesus _ … you’re so fucking _ tight_, Zim…” Dib said. He was spewing out praise like a broken fountain, his heart on full blast as he filled the alien below him repeatedly. “So gorgeous, you know that? _ God_, you’re so beautiful… all those girls in skool never compared…” Zim chittered at the compliments, meeting his hips to Dib’s with each thrust. “So good for me, Zim… _ fucking hell _ -” 

Zim whimpered, antennae twitching as Dib thrust right against his sweet spot, which had grown overly sensitive from his previous climaxes. He clawed along Dib’s back, holding on for dear life as the taller one of them relentlessly pounded into him, barely able to fit all the way inside. 

“_B-big_…” the alien whispered. Dib gave a slow roll to his hips, wet heat encompassing his cock once more. 

“What was that, Zim?” he cooed, thumb tracing over Zim’s lips. Zim whined, thrusting upwards, the sound turning into a gasp as the tip of Dib’s cock pressed against the entrance of his cervix, or whatever its equivalent was. It wasn’t painful, persay - just startling. 

The Invader repeated himself. “You’re _ big_, Dib…” His eyes closed as he sighed, the inner walls of his sex trembling around the member inside of him. 

“Do you hurt?” Dib asked, worry in his voice. Zim laughed and reached up a hand to caress the human’s cheek, _ no, not really _ . “Oh, good, you had me scared for a second…” He pulled out slowly, _ tantalizingly slowly _, if Zim had any say in the matter, then stopped for a few seconds before thrusting in completely, knocking the breath out of Zim’s lungs. Zim’s skinny thighs lifted, ankles intertwining right above the small of Dib’s back, holding on tight. 

“Don’t stop, _ please _…” Zim moaned. The human flushed bright red before finally dropping down fully to wrap his arms around the tiny creature below him, clinging to him like his life depended on it. His thrusts started getting quicker, obscenities and words of love tumbling from his mouth like an avalanche. 

“_Fuck _ , Zim, you’re _ perfect _ \- you’re mine, all _ mine_. No one else’s, you hear me?” He said against Zim’s cheek. Zim only moaned a _ yes, yours… _

“_No one _ else gets to make you cum, only _ me _ \- no one gets to - _ hah _ \- no one gets to touch you like _ I _do… I am the only one who gets to watch you fall apart, understand?” Dib’s breathing was becoming erratic, a feral part of his core blooming into jagged petals, falling from his lips in a litany of frayed words. Zim was lost in them, the thrusts against his pelvis bruising in their intensity. “Where’s your sweet spot, baby?” Dib wondered aloud. He circled his hips, the tip of his cock brushing against the plushy inner walls of his lover. Zim cried out as Dib’s dick brushed against what felt like a bundle of squishy muscles. The human pressed against it again, Zim’s back arching daintily in response, keening. “_There we are _…” 

The green creature was so _ warm _, it was like he was on fire but instead of burning pain, it was burning pleasure. Small green arms wrapped around Dib’s neck as the larger of the two pulled him even closer. At this point, the two looked like they had melded together, the movement between them as fluid and dynamic as water rippling through a riverbed. Dib’s hold on Zim was crushing, but neither of them would have had it any other way. His thrusts were slow, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the room, the scent of their coitus sweet in the now steamy evening air. Dib continued to slam into that spot, his cum from his previous orgasm coating Zim’s inner walls, making it even slicker than before. Zim’s chirps filled the room, alongside his breathy moans and sighs, Dib’s own sounds of pleasure mingling with them. Zim felt that burning heat, almost like it was an itch in desperate need of scratching. 

“Dib…” Zim whispered, head falling back against the soft blankets. Dib’s mouth instantly came to latch onto the exposed flesh of his neck, kissing up to his jaw and cheek, finally catching his mouth, tongues twirling, saliva mixing. He pulled Zim in and up with one arm, moving the other to reach between them and thumb at Zim’s tiny bud again, causing Zim to jerk and let out a drawn out moan, the itch growing ever stronger. 

“Tell me - _ fuck _ \- tell me what you _ need _, Zim…” Dib murmured, leaning them back down. His abs tensed and his thighs ached, but he would live in that state of being forever, if it meant he could feel like this endlessly. 

“_You _ …” Zim started. His eyes opened slowly, looking into Dib’s intently, his dark eyelashes framing his pink sclera so prettily, Dib nearly stopped thrusting, he was so awestruck. “N-need… _ stars _ \- need you,” he moaned. 

“I’m here, m’so close… You’re gonna run me dry, baby,” Dib cooed. Little sounds came from Zim’s fanged mouth with each thrust, the pitch raising with each movement. 

“I-I - _ aahh _ \- I feel it _ coming again_…” Zim cried, a tightness in his abdomen that bordered on painful growing with every passing second. 

“Oh, you’re _ so good _ , Zim, such a good boy for me - _ fuck _\- gonna give me another one? Gonna come again for me?” Dib asked, his tone as seductive as it was when this whole thing started. 

“_Yes_!” Zim answered, the itch unbearable, his abdomen so painfully tight. Dib’s thumb working his clit, his member thrusting against his sweet spot ruthlessly, it was all so much - it was _ too _ much! 

Dib watched in awe as Zim’s vibrant eyes shot open, only to close as he threw his head back, mouth open as he cried through his orgasm, tears streaming down his cheeks as he arched away, yet pulling Dib closer. He felt Zim’s alien insides squeeze tightly around him, and then he broke. With a jolt, he came, his semen spurting from his cock in hot ropes, the stream of it hitting Zim’s g-spot, elongating his climax. Dib pulled Zim painfully close, hands gripping his body like a drowning man clings to a life vest. 

“Zim…” he breathed, feeling as though a semi truck had run him over, but nicely. Upon edging out of his orgasm, he saw Zim’s eyes remain closed. “Zim?” Gingerly, he pulled out, his now flaccid length covered in a mix of their spend, yet Zim stayed motionless. 

“Oh my god, you’re _asleep_,” Dib said to himself more than the sleeping alien. He chuckled lightly, he really fucked Zim so hard that he passed out. _Not bad for a virgin _he thought to himself. 

“I have to clean this all up…” He began looking around for a towel or a cloth. He found none, but just as he thought to go downstairs and find something to clean Zim with, an idea came to mind. “Guess I wouldn’t mind cleaning my plate. It was a great meal, wouldn’t want to waste a _ drop _ of it, would we, Zim?”

And so he made his descent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always cUm back to Dib eating Zim out don't we

**Author's Note:**

> More will be coming soon! Just wanted to post up to this point so my friend could read it <3 <3


End file.
